Insane is the new norm
by Communist aizawa
Summary: Blueberry has a hard life.


Blueberry grabbed the knife and his it in his armor as he left his room to go on patrol. He looked at chara and papy's room and debated whether or not to wake them. He decided screw it and left. He didn't care if they overslept anymore. Blue walked to the outskirts of snowdin hopeing no one would bother them. He reached the bridge and sat against it. He stared at the treeline before he heard footsteps and heard someone walking up to him.

"Uh hey blue...are uh are you okay?" Ink asked with dream beside him. Blue turned to them with his hollow sockets which caused them to flinch.

"No no i'm not. Now what the hell do you want?" Blue questioned them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with us?" Ink said hesitantly.

"No now fuck off." Blue said going back to ignore them. They both looked down sadly and walked off. Blue eventually fell asleep. He woke up 3 hours later and checked the time. He saw how he was still in the same spot so he stood up and adjusted his battle body as he walked to his other station in town. He then grabbed his knife and pulled it out as he blocked a axe coming from behind. He slowly turned and looked at alphys who looked suprised he blocked it so easily. He grit his teeth and turned to her fully.

"What do you want alphys? Can you not see i'm busy. He said as he caught a spear aimed at him without looking back. He he crushed the magic with his gloved hand as he continued to look at alphys.

"Heya blue. We wanted a suprise sparring session and decided to add you into it." Alphys said smiling at him. He turned around and started walking away without saying anything putting his knife away. They yelled for him to comeback but he ignored him. He had to get to his other station and didn't have time for this. He eventually reached his station and sat down. He looked around and saw error standing next to chara. Chara and error walked over and blue looked at them.

"Blue we were going to visit toriel and we were wondering if you wanted to- no i don't. I don't care enough to and honestly you and her can go fuck yourselves. I don't have time for you all. So tell the others to leave me alone and fuck off." Blue cut him off. Error looked shocked and chara started to tear up. Error nodded his head and he and chara teleported away. Thirty minutes later he was sitting staring at the snow wondering if you can suffocate someone using it.

Then his eyes were covered by someone and he felt that at this point he was ready to dust someone.

"Guess who?" The person said.

"A dead person if you don't let go." Blue said calmly. The hands were removed and he turned to see fresh looking at him in suprise. Blue rolled his eyelights, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him out of the station. Fresh looked at him with blank glasses and a shocked expression. Blue checked the time and saw he had to get to his other job so he left. Fresh stared at his back as blue went. Blue eventually reached the training are where dash(a sans character i am making.) Stood there smiling. Blue smiled back and created a bone staff.

"Oh. You're ready to go already? Can't say i ain't excited. Lets do this!" Dash yelled as he made a black bone staff attempting to hit blueberry. Blue blocked and attempted to swing at dash's legs but dash blocked and sweeped blues legs out from under him instead. Blue backflipped backwards and smiled as he sent some bones at dash who broke each one easily. They didn't realize that they were being watched by several skeletons, two royal guardsman, a fish and dinosaur, and three humans. They paid them no attention as blue attempted to use blue bones on dash who countered by appearing behind him and wacking him over the head with the bone staff. Blue clutched his head before making the staff dissapear and grabbed his knife. He slashed at dash and dash pulled a dagger off his waist. They clashed and both jumped back. Dash ran forward and blue used bones to block him but dash countered using orange bones shattering them both. They both jumped forward and blue went to cut dash but dash grabbed his hand forcing him to drop the knife then pointed the dagger at blues neck. Blue stared dash in the eyes for several seconds before sighing.

"Looks like i lose..again." Blue said as dash let go and put his dagger back. Blue picked his knife up and put it back. He smiled at dash who smiled back. They shook hands and they then heard footsteps. They looked over and noticed everyone else was watching.

"When the hell did you all get here?" Dash asked to which they explained that they were watching this entire time. Blue was now frowning as he stared at them. Dash smiled at them.

"Alright you got to watch this time but never again. This is a personal event for me and blue and we would prefer not being watched." Dash asked them before he teleported with blue and they reappeared at blues house. Blue nodded to dash who smiled back at him before dissapearing again. Blue walked inside ignoring papy and chara as he walked to his room falling on his bed. Today was pretty boring overall but blue had fun. He slowly fell asleep and dreamed of getting away from here and visiting the old aus he used to adventure through with his old freinds. Sadly that can only happen when he finally gets his day off. Its just a shame every sans was stuck in his universe all because of that damn kid...

This chapter was okay in my opinion. I don't think i did good but i don't think i did bad. Tell me what ya think about my boy blue and dash, my own boy. This chapter was experimental. I probably won't continue this story unless people like it.


End file.
